the_legend_of_arneofandomcom-20200215-history
Biomes
Biomes are the name given to the different terrained areas over Aracale. The biomes can be recognized by the Lore Book. There are four types of biomes: Basic biomes, Underground biomes, Expert biomes and Lore biomes. Biomes List Grassy Emerald Plains This is a basic grassy plains biome with basic fauna and plants. Silverlog Forest This is the basic forest. Filled with the basic trees and fruits. This is the basic biome where creatures become more aggressive then the Grassy Plains. Web Zone This is an underground biome which can be found below almost every basic biome. Inside the Web Zone there is the Spider Dungeon Structure. Crimson Blood Mountains This biome is an expert biome with the mountains colored in all shades of red, dark purple and red sky and Bloodberry Trees. Below the biome can be found a cave system of the biome with the Corrupted Blood Temple structure inside it, and the Corrupted Altar. Tropical Jungle The Tropical Jungle is not considered as any of the biome categories, and is somewhere between basic and expert biomes. The Tropical Jungle is one of the most passive and quiet biomes. Lost Zone The Lost Zone is the biggest biome. It has no fauna nor flora and it doesn't have any ground. The only thing to find there are the spirit of people who made sins. Doomsludger Mountains It is a expert biome and a expert biome. The Doomsludger Mountains Biome can be found sorrounding Doomsludger Fortress. Doomsludger Cave-System This biome is a expert based biome and is recognized by the shadowed black rock walls, the black water on the ground and the huge lake with Ore'nax's Island in the middle. Hell This biome is simple: the definition of hell. It is an expert biome nearby the Doomsludger Fortress with intresting creatures and no flora. Doomsludger Fortress The home of the villain. One of the hardest biomes and mostly based on lore. Ghost Zone The Ghost Zone is lore biome with Rak'arr the war leader controlling it. Asper Island The Asper Island is a expert biome in the east of Aracale. It was unique flora but reduced number of creatures. Mushroom Zone A mixture of light purple plains with mushrooms and a mushroom forests. This biome is quite big and is the only biome which contains all of the mushrooms types. This biome also has no other flora than mushrooms and not a lot of creatures. Goldsand Sands This desert is a basic biome with desert-adapted creatures. It doesn't have a lot of flora types since the desert isn't a good place for plants. Palesand Sands This desert is corrupted and cursed by drakern. It is a dead desert with the shadows of those who once lived there. The creatures are mostly ghosts. Palesand Graveyard This part of the Palesand desert is filled with tombs with undeads rising and it is a bit harder than the rest of the desert. Northfury Island This mysterious and dangerous island is very far from the land from the north and is filled with ice and snow. It is located in the shadow ocean and Nevermore lives there in a cave. Also, legends say that the sea surrounding the island is the home of Leviathan.Category:Places